Tangent DC: Catchy
by mytsie
Summary: His voice was like velvet and, last week, Lia probably would have given her left arm to hear him singing anything. Now, she'd give her left arm to have him sing anything but that. Flash/Atom


_Disclaimer: So I don't own any of the Tangent characters, but damned if I don't own all of the comics._

_A/N: I really like these two. I don't know why. I just do. Tangent!DC is amazing._

Catchy._  
_

_"She walks with sunlight in her hair—I would follow her anywhere."_

Lia cringed and dropped her head onto the hard aluminum surface of the control panel. Behind her, humming as loudly as he could, the Atom III wandered across the command deck and took up the console next to her. His voice was like velvet and, last week, Lia probably would have given her left arm to hear him singing _anything_. Now, she'd give her left arm to have him sing _anything but that_.

_"Brilliant like the stars, summer lights on Mars—She's a flash in the dark and on my heart, a glowing mark,"_ the Atom III, Adam Thompson, sang with a false, indistinguishable European accent as he logged in and the computer trilled its welcome. _"Lady Flash, Lady Flash! Fly away, like a shooting star—Come again, come again—and Fly away, Lady Flaaaaash!"_

"God!" Lia snapped into the console, her voice muffled by the hard surface she'd mashed her heated, blushing face against. As Adam started laughing, his rich, delicious laughter, she threw her arms over her head and tried to bury herself against the table. "Why couldn't it have been a plummeting jet filled with...nuns? Or orphans? Or math-teachers? Hell, I'd have even preferred one filled with crazed terrorists!"

"I thought you liked _Stratosphere_?"Adam prompted innocently and continued to hum.

"Why did it have to be filled with Euro-pop-stars?" Lia asked and leaned back in her chair—it creaked loudly in protest—and stared at the ceiling of the station. "Do you hate me, God?"

"You could always hail him and find out," Adam offered and pulled up the station's communications interface. It crackled static as Lia fought the urge to punch the Atom. He continued to hum.

_"She walks with sunlight in her hair,"_ he sang a bit too clearly to be mindless and Lia seethed. As he started the accompanying verse, she lunged out of her chair and slapped her hand across his mouth.

"SHHHH," Lia demanded harshly and pressed a finger to her lips. Adam arched an eyebrow and promptly licked her hand. Revolted by the sudden shift in texture and wetness, Lia ripped her hand away and stared at him in horrified disgust. After a second or so, her brain seemed to put together what just happened "Did you just...lick me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam responded magnanimously and looked back at his console. _"Lady Flash."_

"God, I **hate** that song!" Lia groaned and threw her arms up in frustration. "I can't escape it! I've done thirteen T.V. Spots and seven live appearances _this week_ and **every single one** of them walks me _in_ on **that song**."

"It _is_ catchy," Adam conceded and had the good grace to look moderately guilty as Lia threw herself back into the chair she'd been sitting in. The seat rotated slowly and Lia let her head loll back, over the top of the chair.

"It was cute—a little creepy, kinda stalker-ish—but totally _poppins_ to have my own, like, _theme_, you know?" Lia explained and Atom stared at her. "But it's like..._nonstop_. No one will give me _peace!_"

Silence stretched between them and Lia would have sighed contentedly but she didn't dare fracture the perfect, pristine quietness. Lia almost frowned when Adam spoke again—it felt like only a few moments had passed, but it was probably more on line with half an hour. He was typing on his console and had a faintly remorseful expression across his face.

"You know," he started in a tight voice and cleared his throat before continuing, "I...I liked it."

The smile that split Lia's face was brilliant and she had to keep herself from glowing in amusement. She didn't sit up, and he didn't see her smile. Several seconds passed, and he qualified his opinion very quietly:

"It was catchy, alright?"


End file.
